


Moon Needs Five More Minutes

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is being a meanie, and Stiles just needs a few more minutes of sleep, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Needs Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sterek Valentine's Meme](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/138499254836/sterek-stories-sterek-valentines-meme-leave-a) on Tumblr, for a prompt by [thyladyx](http://thyladyx.tumblr.com/): "sun and stars".
> 
> [Originally posted here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/138815478981/sun-and-stars).
> 
> Unbetaed.

“Nooooooo,” Stiles moans, as the covers are ripped off him, exposing his deliciously toasty skin to the merciless chill of the room. “Five more minutes!”

 

“No,” Derek says, because he’s an ass.

 

“Come onnnn, I have another hour, you can give me five more minutes, Derek!” he whines, reaching for the covers Derek is holding just out of reach like a meanie.

 

“No.”

 

Stiles crawls towards Derek, his best pout in place. “Dereeeeek. My sun and stars. Please let me have five more minutes. Pleeease?”

 

Derek’s smile is promising for all of two seconds until he drops the warm bedding onto the ice cold floor, and Stiles makes a wounded noise over it. But Derek makes up for it by crawling into bed and gathering Stiles up in his arms, letting him leech off some of all that werewolf heat.

 

“Moon of my life,” Derek rumbles somewhat reluctantly, the sounds vibrating through his chest and into Stiles’ cheek. “I promised you I’d get you out of bed before seven. It’s six fifty eight.”

 

“Which gives us two minutes to cuddle. Perfect,” Stiles purrs, and burrows in closer.

 

Derek sighs the sigh of the seriously put-upon, but lets Stiles snuggle in as close as humanly possible, and even strokes his back a little.

 

“You’re gonna be late, and then you’re gonna blame me for not getting you up on time.”

 

“No, and no,” Stiles argues. “I always make it, and I’ll make it today, too.”

 

“Barely.”

 

“Still. And I’ll never blame you. Only if you won’t make me coffee.”

 

There’s a few seconds of ominous silence.

 

“You _are_ making me coffee, right?”

 

Derek waits just long enough for Stiles to get legitimately worried about the answer before sighing again. “Yes, Stiles, I’m making you coffee. It’s already done.”

 

“And this is why you’re the best.”

 

“… and I also packed you a sandwich,” Derek admits a moment later, and Stiles feels fucking butterflies zoom around in his gut, because wow, how did he get so lucky?

 

“And that is why I love you.”

 

End.


End file.
